


第三十一次失恋

by Singrace (SingraceMoriarty)



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingraceMoriarty/pseuds/Singrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john broke up with his new girlfriend because of sherlock as usual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	第三十一次失恋

Sherlock是个讨厌鬼，百里挑一。  
好医生第719次发誓，他要搬出去，立刻马上，哈德森太太怎么劝都不行，那个混蛋怎么看着他都不行，求他也不行，绝对不行。  
天知道为什么，Sherlock从未看惯过他的女友，而且他从不知道该把这种看不惯隐藏起来，而不是写在脸上，更不是宣之于口。  
Sherlock Holmes是个讨厌鬼，也是个天才——这通常更加难以容忍。如果倒退个几百年，他就是该被烧死的巫师——完全不冤枉。他能洞穿世事，而这么一种令人惊奇的能力，却常被他用来气走他室友的女朋友。  
John觉得自己不会再理他了。  
他无力的灌着酒，想象着搬出去之后他会遇到的可爱的女人。  
她最好是黑发，嗯，白一些比较好，她的头发可以烫卷，那会很好看。她应该会有很好看的眼睛。她会聪明能干……  
看在上帝的份上!  
他怎么会想娶一个女版Sherlock?  
军医郁闷的又要了一杯伏特加。  
“你的小男友呢？”酒保问。  
“Sherlock Holmes不是我的男朋友!!!倒了八辈子霉的人才会有他做男朋友!!”  
酒保递给他一杯伏特加和一个同情的眼神。  
“这杯算我的，哥们。”  
得了吧，John想，我才没倒了八辈子霉呢!  
他继续喝酒，纪念他逝去的短暂的爱情。  
短信提醒打断了他的文艺情怀。

饿了，意大利面——SH

军医边回短信边站起。

十分钟——JW


End file.
